


Why

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Lydia wonders why she didn't fall in love with Stiles sooner.





	

It was terrible, the idea of you feeling like you were too late while the guy you had recently found yourself falling for was standing down the hall, talking to his girlfriend/your new friend.

You didn’t understand why you hadn’t fallen for him sooner. You didn’t understand why you didn’t fall in love with his quirkiness, his passion, his loyalty.

You understand the appeal of her. She was cute, she was like Scott and she had also been in Eichen House. And apparently, she highlighted in three different colors like Stiles with his police board in his room.

She mostly used red, too.

She knew Allison would be happy she finally realized her feelings for the Stilinski boy. God knows it took long enough. Scott figured it out and so did Kira. She had a sneaking suspicion that Malia had figured it out two months ago, one month before you figured it out yourself.

At night you would lie awake, wondering if Stiles and Malia would ever break up. There was really a fat chance of that happening.

“Hey, Lydia,” Stiles said to you as he and Malia walked towards your locker.

“Oh, hey, Stiles,” you said, mentally checking that everything on you was perfect, something you used to do with Jackson. “Hey, Malia. Did you understand the math notes?”

“For once,” Malia joked to you. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The bell rang and Stiles and Malia headed off to Physics while you were headed to English.

Why didn’t you fall in love with him sooner? you thought as you headed down the hall and to the right. There was no denying your feelings for him anymore, but there was denial in the fact that you couldn’t look at him or Malia without feeling heartbroken.

Maybe this was what Stiles felt when you were with Jackson.

But you didn’t think of that anymore as the teacher started talking about Shakespeare and your head drifted off into the world of you and Stiles together.


End file.
